Do you love me?
by lily-katie
Summary: Harry singt ein Lied für jemand ganz besonderen. Doch wer ist dieser jemand? Und vorallem: Wie wird er regaieren? Und was werden die Anderen dazu sagen?


Hey =)

Das ist meine erste ff, die ich online stelle. Zerreist sie bitte nicht in der Luft, aber für Kritik und Anregungen bin ich jeder Zeit offen und freu mich darüber =)

Mir gehören die Figuren nicht (wär ja auch zu schön^^), gehört alles JKR. Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit…

Das Lied heißt „Do you love me?" von Jennifer Kae

Ach ja, bevor man sich beschwert: SLASH!!! Wem das nicht gefällt, da oben ist das X.

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!´

Do you love me?

Als Draco am Samstagmorgen langsam aufwachte, ahnte er nicht, was heute auf ihn zukommen würde. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

Sein bester Freund schlief noch tief und fest. Seit Blaise mit der Weasley zusammen war, sahen sie sich fast nur noch im Unterricht. Der Blonde griff zu einem Buch und machte es sich damit gemütlich.

Kurz darauf wurde auch der dunkelhaarige Slytherin wach. Als er fertig anzogen war, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie redeten über Hausaufgaben und Mitschüler und waren so in ihre Gespräch vertief, dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass in der großen Halle ein etwa ein Meter langer Tisch vor dem Lehrertisch stand.

Sie setzten sich an den Slytherintisch und Blaise schenkte sich und dem Eisprinzen Kürbissaft ein. Der bestrich sich gerade eine Brötchenhälfte mit Marmelade, als plötzlich Musik erklang.

Erstaunt sah er auf und erkannte, dass Potter auf dem Tisch vor dem Lehrertisch stand. Der Held der Zaubererwelt richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Hals und murmelte „Sonorus".

Er schloss die Augen, - was Draco persönlich schade fand, es aber nie zugeben würde - atmete tief durch und begann leise zu singen.

„Truth be told, simple and bold

I think you're special"

Bei diesen Worten öffnete er seine Augen und sein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem des Blonden.

„We can role like a team,

You know what I mean"

Oh ja, Malfoy wusste was er meinte…

„See, I'm not gonna mess around and I'm not gonna let you down"

Das bezweifelte der Slytherin dann doch, aber die nächsten Worte und der Blick des Gryffindors legten seine Gedanken auf Eis.

„'Cause I do love you

This I know, this I know!"

Ein kleines und dennoch schönes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er weiter sang und seinem Publikum zu zwinkerte.

„Money makes the world go round

People will be people always

Baby, what goes up comes down

This I know, so here I go"

Er schickte dem Slytherintisch einen beinahe schüchternen Blick und sah dann auf den Tisch, auf dem er stand.

„Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, baby?"

Erneut warf er einen Blick in Richtung Draco. Der ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass dort Potter in einem grünen Seidenhemd, das der genauen Farbe seiner Augen entsprach – und das er, da war sich sicher, einer bestimmten Schlange geklaut hatte – und einer engen schwarzen Stoffhose vor der gesamten Schule stand und einen kitschigen Muggelsong zum besten gab.

Der Dunkelhaarige bewegte sich sanft zur Musik.

„Hit or miss, here's what it is you are that someone

A diamond in the rough, the real stuff

Now if goodness is hard to find

Then luck is a friend of mine, 'cause I do love you"

Bei den letzten Worten blickte Harry dem Blonden direkt in die Augen.

„This I know, this I know!

Money makes the world go round

People will be people always

Baby, what goes up comes down

This I know, so here I go"

Der Gryffindor schloss kurz die Augen und machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sang.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, versank er in Silber-Grauen.

„Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, baby?"

Beim letzten Wort huschte plötzlich ein Grinsen über Malfoys Gesicht. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt stand nicht wirklich auf Kosenamen und vor allem „Baby" würde er nie verwenden. Der bemerkte das Grinsen des Slytherins, das fast wieder verschwand und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Money makes the world go round

People will be people always

Baby, what goes up comes down

This I know, so here I go"

Er stoppte kurz und setzte zum letzten Teil des Liedes an.

„Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, love me?

Do you love me, baby?"

In der großen Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle verfolgten gebannt wie Harry vom Tisch sprang und auf Draco zuging. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und kurz versanken sie in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

Schließlich riss sich der Blonde zusammen und flüsterte leise „Ich dich auch". Ungeachtet der vielen Schüler, die sie anstarrten, beugte er sich vor und küsste den Gryffindor flüchtig.

„Ich dich auch, Harry." Erneut küsste er ihn – dieses Mal länger. Kurz unterbrach er den Kuss und murmelte „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry" gegen die Lippen des anderen.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt löste sich ein wenig von dem Blonden, um ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken und fing Dracos Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss ein. Zärtlich fuhr er die Lippenkonturen des Blonden mit der Zunge nach.

Dieser öffnete nur allzu bereitwillig seinen Mund und hieß die Zunge des Gryffindors mit seiner eigenen willkommen. Seine Hände wanderten über den Rücken seines - ja seines! – Löwen, bis sie auf dem Po zum liegen kamen. Der andere keuchte in den Kuss hinein und zog ihn noch näher.

Eine Hand legte er an die Taille des Eisprinzen, die andere Hand vergrub er in dessen hellen Haarpracht. Sie vertieften den Kuss noch mehr und lösten sich erst von einander, als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Sie blickten sich an. Vor Lust verdunkeltes und flüssiges Silber traf auf verschleiertes Dunkelgrün. Dann auf einmal begannen ihre Mitschüler an zu tuscheln und zu flüstern.

Sie sahen sich um und merkten, dass die ganze Halle sie anstarrte und beobachtete. Plötzlich fingen einige Gryffindors, unter denen Harry auch Hermine und Ginny erkannte, an zu klatschen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen fielen die Slytherins als einige der Ersten mit ein, bis schließlich alle klatschten. Er nahm die Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn hinter sich her aus der großen Halle.

Kaum dass sie in der Eingangshalle waren, wurde er gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Er spürte Dracos Lippen an seinem Hals. Der Blonde saugte lange und besah sich anschließend sein Werk. „Nur damit auch alle wissen, dass du mir gehörst…", flüsterte er.

„Merlin, Dray!!", keuchte der Dunkelhaarige. „Das tue ich doch schon längst.." Verlangend sah er ihn an. „Können wir dieses Gespräch nicht lieber woanders fortsetzten?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und würd mich über Feedback freuen.

vlg

katie


End file.
